The beginning to something great
by Nordic Angel
Summary: Rei has had a crush on Kai since they both became Bladebreakers. As they bump into each other by accident in the shower, they come clean about their feelings.


"Tyson! Wake up, you lazy piece of shit!" Kai's aggravated voice pierced into Tyson's ears, making it impossible to continue sleeping. "What…?" He yawned and turned over to look at the teamcaptain. "You have to wake up now or you'll miss breakfast." Tyson's eyes where suddenly wide awake: "Breakfast? Oh, no, there's probably no more left!" he bolted out of the hotelbed, threw on some clothes and ran downstairs.

Kai grinned for himself. Tyson would always stay Tyson, if only Hilary didn't fix him. She by the way came inside the boy's bedroom: "What did you say to Tyson?" believing it was something mean. Kai shrugged: "Didn't you hear him yell "BREAKFAST!" loud enough to wake the dead?" Hilary thought about it for a second and then turned without a word.

_/Oh Kai. Why do you have to yell like that/_ Rei looked at the Russian, and it gave him a tingling sensation in his abdomen. Kai turned to Hilary who entered the room and talked for a moment before she left again. Rei however already had eaten breakfast, earlier in the morning at the same time as Kai did. They ended up eating together almost every morning, since the others where… not morning persons. He and Kai where similar at that point, being able to stay awake for as long it was needed, or wake up early in the morning. The only concern was to get enough sleep.

Rei now lied in the made bed, and moved his gaze back to the ceiling. A voice awoke him from his daydreaming: "Are you coming out to blade, when Tyson return?" Rei looked straight into Kai's crimson orbs, feeling as he was sucked in and got lost in them or drowned in them. He nodded, halfway hoping that he would sit down next to him, which he to Rei's disappointment didn't.

After a while, Tyson returned and they all went outside to train. When they had done so for three hours straight, Rei exclaimed that he had to take a shower. "Yeah, you can go, I need to get info on Dranzer, then Dragoon and then Draciel so that I can upgrade them before the next tournament." Chief said while he kept on typing on Dizzie.

Rei walked back to the hotel, stripped of his clothes, took of the white cloth on his hair and went into the shower. As he felt the warm water flow down his body, lathering his anclelong ravenblack hair with shampoo, he felt like he was in heaven. No one around to disturb him.

Kai on the other hand was bored do death. He had to fight Tyson and that was… Uninteresting. All he wanted was to get back to the hotel for some reason, he himself wasn't sure why. "Ok, you guys can finish now, I have all the info I need on Dranzer." Chief said, looking at Kai. "Dranzer! Finish this!" In one swift blow, the match was over.

_/Why am I so eager to get back to the hotel? It's not like there's anything exciting happening there…/ _But he marched on in his usual pace, seeming determined and focused. As he opened the hotelroom with the 6 beds separated into several smaller rooms, he removed his scarf and found a towel which he wrapped around his waist. He also found his shampoo and soap and a new pair of boxers. He was in his own thoughts when he opened the bathroomdoor, and didn't realise that Rei was still in there before he had closed the door. _/Oh no…/ _

Kai looked at the god that stood infront of him, using one hand to lather some shampoo into the base of his hair and the other one washing his sculpted chestarea. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes of Rei, no matter how hard he tried, he continued on staring on the Chinese neko-jin who started to sing softly. He could feel the room getting hotter and it wasn't the steam.

Rei wringed the water out of his long hair, opened the showercabinet with one foot and grasped for a towel when he noticed Kai. "Kai? What are you doing in here?" He asked, blushing slightly while he wrapped the towel around himself. _/Have he been looking at me/_ "I'm… I'm sorry…I'll go now…" Kai whispered low as he turned and placed a hand on the doorknob.

_/Why didn't I leave before? Now he'll ask me a bunch of awkward questions…How could I be so obvious/_ "Wait, Kai." Rei's calm voice made Kai turn back and he felt Rei's hand clutching his own. Rei looked at him with his golden eyes, smiling a little and leaned in to give Kai a gentle kiss, like he was testing if Kai was going to back away. But Kai became paralyzed and unable to move. Kai could feel Rei's warm tongue inside his mouth, tasting vanilla icecream. He could also feel Rei's hot, wet body being close to his own naked skin, sending jolts of pleasure all around his body. Kai replied the kiss before he was backed into the door and moaned muffled as Rei sucked on his tongue.

Suddenly, the heat from Rei's body disappeared and Rei's tongue slid out of Kai's mouth. He panted and looked at the tiger. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… It just happened… I couldn't control myself anymore." Rei whispered, looking ashamed. "There's no need to be sorry. I enjoyed it…" Kai whispered deeply, placing his hand on the small of Rei's back so that he pulled them closer to each other.

"What!" Rei looked surprised. Kai nodded and he felt Rei shiver slightly. "I wouldn't have replied if I hated it would I? And if you hadn't made the move, I'm not sure how much longer I could have restrained myself. The urge to kiss you have been growing bigger every day…" Kai continued, now looking into Rei's eyes where the pupils where widening and narrowing, a sign of confusion and perhaps relief.

Rei relaxed a bit and pressed himself closer to Kai. Rei felt that their bodies fitted each other, like they where made for each other. Kai smiled and let out a small laugh. "Yes, perhaps we where made for each other. I can feel it too. I've loved you for such a long time, Rei… And I still can't quite believe that…" He stopped. "That I love you back, with all my heart?" Rei asked, looking up into Kai's crimson eyes, since Kai was a little taller than himself. The Russian gave him a weak smile and stroked Rei's cheek with his one hand. "How long?" he asked. "The whole year, since we teamed up." Rei placed a kiss on Kai's cheek. "The same goes for me." The phoenix whispered before claiming Rei's lips, who didn't protest at all.

"Finally! Let's get downstairs and have some dinner!" Tyson yelled when he got in 2 hours later. Kai, who sat in the sofa in front of the TV in the big shared room, glared him with an angry glint in his eyes. "Shut the hell up, Tyson. Rei is trying to sleep, he has a small headache. Go and eat dinner with the others, we've already eaten."

Tyson stared at the captain then turned on his heel and dragged Max and Chief along with him, closing the door behind them. Rei chuckled from beneath the covers in his room. Kai comes over to him and lies down beside him, wrapping his arms around Rei's waist from behind. He kisses the neko gently on the base of the neck, making Rei send out a small purring sound, adding to the sexyness. "You liked that, huh?" Rei nodded.

Kai continued nuzzling on Rei's neck and throat and when Rei turned, Kai began to stroke his chest and abdomen, making Rei purr even more. Rei pushed himself close to Kai and gently bit his soft flesh on his shoulder, making Kai holding in a moan that was a mix of pleasure and pain. "I think this can be the beginning to something great." Rei said, making it more comfortable for himself. "I don't think. I know." Kai whispered, placing himself on top of Rei, pinning him down and kissing him passionately.


End file.
